Bishoujo Senshi Yami Moon!
by Kiseki1
Summary: If any of you have seen the very beginning of the 3rd Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters opening- Y'know, where Yami raises his hand like Sailor Moon? Well there ya go! Is Yami prepared for this? R&R! ^^


Bishoujo Senshi Yami Moon!

Yami opened his eyes and shivered as he felt a cold breeze against his face. He looked up and noted that it was now night. //Strange… I must have dozed off…// he thought to himself silently. He got up from the armchair he'd been sleeping in and walked over to the window, paused a moment and looked out, and then closed it. //Doesn't Aibou ever close the windows around here? It's getting colder in here.// Yami stretched a little, and then turned around to find a black cat with a band-aid on it's forehead sitting on Yuugi's bed. //That's odd… It must've come through the window, I guess…// Yami opened the window again, and motioned for the cat to leave. "Go on. Get out. This isn't your home." 

The cat just sat there, cocked its head to the side, and… smiled. It began pawing at its baind-aid, as if asking for it to be removed.

//Odd…// Yami thought to himself as he moved towards the cat. He was curious. "Do want me to take that off?"

The cat looked at him and nodded.

//Strangest cat I've ever seen…// Yami reached out and took the band-aid off the cat's forehead, revealing a gold crescent moon. //Stranger still.// He thought, puzzled. "Is that better?"

The cat sighed and… spoke. "Ah, thank you. I wouldn't be able to talk if that band-aid had stayed covering my crescent."

Yami jumped as far away from the cat as thought humanly possible, and then some. "What in-- Bastet, whatever I've done--"

The cat smiled at him. "Bastet did not send me. Don't worry… yes, it seems you are the one I've been searching for." The cat got to her feet and walked a few paces towards Yami, while he inched away. She bowed towards him. "How do you do? My name's Luna."

"Look, cat. I don't know what's going on, but-" 

"Here take this," Luna interrupted. She jumped and did a flip in mid-air, revealing a small brooch. (A/N: Your probably all familiar with the little heart thing, but since this is Yu-Gi-Oh!…) It looked like the Eye of Horus. 

Yami picked it up and looked at it quizzically. He had no idea what was going on, but aimed to find out.

"Shout 'Yami Moon Prism Power!'" Luna instructed.

"Why? You're just a cat- I don't-"

Luna interrupted him once again. Knowing that Yami would never do this of his own free will, raised her paw, leaving her claws barely and inch from his face. "Just do it."

Yami nodded. It wasn't that he was really afraid of Luna, it was just that no-one, pharoah, or not, wants to have their face clawed by a cat. Yami raised his hand. //This is somehow familiar,// he thought. //Where have I seen this before?// He yelled. "Yami Moon Prism Power!" 

Only as he was transforming did he realize where he'd seen this before. Yuugi was an odd boy- he liked to read Shoujo manga. One time, Yami had seen him watching the anime of one of those mangas on t.v. It just so happens that Yuugi had been watching the very first episode of Sailor Moon. 

Yami gave a loud, shrill shriek as he looked down at… herself. Yami was now a girl- hence the higher voice- and had longer hair. Not only that, but- "I'm wearing a fuku!" Yami yelled. Her new out fit consisted of basically the same outfit Sailor Moon would wear, except for the fact that Yami's brooch was an Egyptian Eye. S/He glared at Luna. "What in h--"

"I'll explain later!" Luna hissed, "This is urgent! Listen!"

For reasons unknown, Yami did what she was told. Her brooch began to glow and she heard a voice in her head. The voice was calling for help. "Th-that sounds like S-"

"That's right! And she's in trouble!" Luna said, scampering towards the door. "Follow me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well how d'you like it so far? ^^ 

Yami: I'm going to hurt you very, very badly…

Hahaha~ Pay no attention to him! *trying to speak as Yami puts the authoress in a headlock* R&R please! ^^:


End file.
